


What's Hard is Simple

by Ck1030



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Adora Remains with the Horde (She-Ra), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Fuck Shadow Weaver, Minor Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ck1030/pseuds/Ck1030
Summary: Adora stared into the sword. She saw herself in white, she had voluminous golden locks instead of her usual boring ponytail. For a moment that image felt real. Adora did a double-take at her reflection but when she looked back she saw nothing more than her normal self.She had no idea how long it had been since she left and she became increasingly aware that she was on a time crunch.Taking the sword with her, she started in the direction of the Fright Zone. As she heard two unfamiliar voices in the distance she picked up her pace, getting out undetected.ORWhat is Adora never met Bow and Glimmer that night in the whispering woods? What would that mean for the Horde? What would that mean for Catra and Adora?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	What's Hard is Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've been playing around with this idea for a while now and finally decided to write it lol! Also I haven't written a multi-chapter in a very long time but I'm excited! I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

If yesterday, someone had told Adora that she would’ve ventured into the Whispering Woods twice in one day, she’d have called you crazy. After all, leaving the Fright Zone was not allowed for a cadet. 

But here she was returning to the forbidden forest for the second time today. 

Adora had to be alert. Not only to focus on the task at hand but the princesses occupied the woods. Danger could be lurking in any corner. 

Retracing her steps was harder than Adora anticipated. It had been so easy to spot before, but now Adora felt like she was going in circles. She groaned as she moved a branch out of her way. This was stupid. It was still dark. Adora could leave now and still manage to return to the Fright Zone with a couple hours to sleep. She _should_ go back. Turning a corner Adora was blinded by a familiar glowing light. She halted in her tracks. 

_The Sword._

She had found it. 

Adora stared at the sword as she slowly approached it. Finally, after dreaming non-stop, it was sitting right in front of her. The shiny metal blade was much more bright and vibrant than the dull, dark metals that made up Horde weapons. The golden handle shimmered and that stone, the turquoise stone that sat in the center of the handle, was magnificent. Adora had never seen a color like that. She gently ran her hand over it. She expected it to be rough and cold like the weapons she was used to, but it wasn’t. It was smooth and almost...comforting? Like she had known this sword. Like it was _hers_. Feeling as though something was controlling her, Adora picked up the sword.

_Wow._

Adora stared at her reflection in the blade. She felt more powerful than she ever had. She tightened her grip around the handle as she posed with her free hand on her hip and her head slightly tilted up. She made the face her team saw her make every day in training. Determination. Adora suddenly imagined her hair flowing in the wind. She saw herself in white with voluminous golden locks instead of her usual boring ponytail. For a moment that image felt real. Adora did a double-take at her reflection but when she looked back she saw nothing more than her normal self. 

Adora laughed at herself. What was she doing? She could almost hear Catra making fun of her little game of make-believe. 

“I probably should head back” Adora mumbled to herself. 

She had no idea how long it had been since she left and she became increasingly aware that she was on a time crunch. 

Taking the sword with her she started in the direction of the Fright Zone. As she heard two unfamiliar voices in the distance she picked up her pace, getting out undetected.

* * *

After a few hours of restless sleep, Adora woke up for the second time that night. She quickly checked her surroundings before lifting up the corner of her mattress. 

She let out a sigh of relief.

The sword was still there. 

“Wow, I can’t believe you actually got it.”

Startled, Adora jumped and quickly hid the sword with her mattress. 

“Catra,” she sighed. She felt her anxiety settle when she saw it was just Catra, sitting at the edge of Adora’s bed where she had been sleeping a moment ago. 

“Lift up the mattress again! I didn’t get a good look of the sword” 

“Shh,” warned Adora. She motioned to their sleeping teammates. 

Catra rolled her eyes. 

“They’re asleep, just let me see it!” she said excitedly.

Before Adora could respond, Catra was leaning over her, trying to reach where the sword was hidden. Adora pushed her away. 

“I can’t show it to you,” she said. 

“What? Why not? I covered for you while you ran off to get it! The least you could do is show me the infamous sword that’s soooo important,” Catra mocked. 

“You didn’t even do anything! I got back before anyone noticed!”

“Still! I would have! You owe me” She said crossing her arms.

It would still be a few hours before anyone else woke up. Adora stared at her best friend before finally giving in. 

“Fine but we have to go somewhere private.” 

Catra followed Adora who had wrapped the sword up in a blanket before stuffing it under the back of her jacket. Adora’s efforts to hide the sword wasn't her best thinking. Though technically covered, the sword had a pretty obvious shape and it was so big, it stuck out of both sides of the jacket. 

“You look like an idiot,” Catra said. 

“I had to conceal it somehow,” Adora exclaimed. 

“Yeah, we look really inconspicuous.” 

Adora knew Catra was right, still, she kept quiet. They walked until they found themselves in the practice arena. It was the perfect place. Adora knew, from her early morning training sessions, no one used it until at least after breakfast. 

Adora took off her jacket and placed it on the floor. Carefully, she unrolled the sword. Catra’s eyes widened as she saw the shining sword in front of her. 

“Wow,” Catra said.

“I Know,”

“I wanna touch it,” Catra grabbed the sword before swinging in around in the air.

“Catra be careful! Don’t break it! That sword is special!” 

Adora grabbed the sword from Catra.

“How?”

“I’m...not sure” she admitted. 

Adora couldn’t find the words to explain it in a way her friend would understand. She just _knew_.

“How does it work?” Catra asked. 

Adora shrugged. 

“I don’t know anything about it except that it was calling to me. I know it has some significance” 

Catra looked at Adora like she was crazy. 

“So what’s your plan? Bring it into battle and swing it around until you defeat the princesses” Catra laughed. 

“More or less,”

“Adora, we have much more impressive tech. Besides, the princesses have magic. I doubt a shiny piece of metal will hold up” 

Logically, Adora knew Catra was right. Adora had no sword training and princesses were ruthless. Using the sword would leave too much room for failure. 

_Then why was this sword so important?_ Adora couldn’t understand her connection to the sword if its purpose wasn’t to help the Horde. But what else would it be? The Horde was Adora’s whole life. 

“But hey maybe you’re right. You are force captain now. Show me how it's done oh wise Force Captain Adora” Catra mocked before flipping a switch. 

Adora turned to Catra, realizing she had turned on the training simulation. 

Adora glared at her friend before ducking behind a piece of metal. Without the simulation glasses she couldn’t see the projections of the princesses. 

“What did you do that for? I don’t have a team or any weapons!” 

“Wow, come on Adora! I thought you were supposed to be good at this! Isn’t that why you got promoted?” 

Caught up in their argument Adora couldn’t see the blasts coming toward her. Quickly Adora held the sword up in front of her. She stumbled briefly avoiding the simulation but they were increasing and it was getting harder and harder to avoid them. As she gained a steady hand on the sword and lifted it up she heard that voice again. 

“Adora,” The same images that had haunted that night's dreams flashed before her eyes. 

“Adora, will you fight for the honor of Grayskull?” 

She lifted the sword as high as she could and just as the simulation’s blasts made contact with the sword, shouted, 

“For the honor of Grayskull!” 

Catra starred in horror as she watched her best friend change before her eyes. She quickly shut off the simulation. She stood there in silence unsure what to say. 

She then watched as Adora realized what had just happened. Adora screamed, dropped the sword, and fell backwards. As she hit the ground, suddenly she was herself again. 

Catra ran toward her.

“What the hell was that?!” She asked with fear in her voice.

“I dont- I cant- I’m not sure” Adora responded, just as confused as Catra. Both their hearts were beating fast. Catra sat next to Adora on the floor. 

“Did I just become a princess?” 

Catra wasn’t sure how to respond. She had watched Adora grow several feet taller. She had long flowing hair and was wearing a tiara. 

She had also been radiating magic. 

That seemed like the textbook definition of a princess. Catra swallowed, pushing that out of her mind. 

“No. There’s no way.” Catra stood up, dusting herself off. 

She offered Adora her hand and helped her up. Adora looked terrified. 

“But I became magic! I don’t understand! What’s happening to me” Adora exclaimed as she began pacing back and forth. 

“Adora! Listen to me! You. Are. Not. A. Princess. You’re a horde soldier. That’s who you’ve alway been. If anything it’s that sword. I’m sure if it were me, I also would have been transformed. It’s probably some weird evil magic that was planted in the woods by some princess to trick us!” 

Adora nodded. That was the most logical answer.

“Come on, we better go hide this thing before anyone else wakes up” 

* * *

It had been a few days since the “sword fiasco” and Adora hadn’t taken it out since. She had been a little on edge but luckily was busy with her new responsibilities. Force Captain Orientation had been taking up most of her time and when not there, she was reviewing the information learned that day. 

She hadn’t seen Catra since then either, except during meals and at night. Neither of them brought up what had happened in the training area. 

Adora didn’t know what to do with the sword so she kept it. Adora had just moved into her private room in the Force Captain’s quarters earlier that day, which would make hiding it a whole lot easier. 

Having a room to herself was supposed to be a privilege reserved only for Force Captains and high ranking officers. She knew she wouldn’t miss Kyle’s annoying sleep talking but it was weird to be alone at night for the first time in her life. She wondered where Catra was gonna sleep now that the bottom bunk wasn’t Adora’s. 

She knew bringing it up to ask would only backfire. Catra was pissed off enough already. She had ignored Adora tonight at dinner. Everyone had spent the meal bombarding Adora with questions and comments about her first mission tomorrow. Adora was excited to talk about Thaymore but was bothered by her best friend's attitude. Catra had barely eaten her ration bar and it was even the gray kind! 

Adora groaned as she lay on her new bed. She should be in a good mood. Tomorrow was her first official day as Force Caption and her first time fighting for the horde. It was everything she had always wanted, but no matter how hard she tried not to, thoughts of the sword filled her mind. 

_“Go to sleep,”_ She told herself. She needed to be on the top of her game tomorrow. Adora lay there with her eyes closed but became uncomfortable by the silence. 

Adora got out of bed and quietly walked through the Fright Zone before reaching her destination. She was pretty sure this was against the rules but it was clear there was no other way she was going to sleep tonight. 

Walking into her old barracks Adora spotted Catra curled up at the foot of the bottom bunk, which was now empty. 

“Catra,” she whispered. 

No response. 

“Catra, wake up,” she tried again, this time shaking Catra’s shoulder. 

The sleeping girl groaned in response before opening her eyes. When Catra realized it was Adora she glared at her friend. 

“What are _you_ doing back here? Shouldn’t you be in your amazing, new private room!” she said sarcastically. 

“I can’t sleep” Adora confessed. 

“And that’s my problem, how?” Catra began close her eyes again. 

“Catra, don’t go back to sleep,” 

“Ugh what do you want from me?” she groaned. 

“Do you mind sleeping with me in my room?” Adora asked. 

“Just for tonight” she quickly added. 

With a big sigh Catra began to get out of bed. 

“Yeah whatever fine. This isn’t because I like you” she pointed threateningly. 

Relieved, Adora grabbed Catra’s hand and led her to her room.

“I can’t believe you get to be fucking Force Captain but are too much of a baby to sleep alone,” Catra muttered. 

Adora chose to ignore that comment. 

* * *

Much to her dismay Catra was woken the next morning to Adora getting ready. 

“You aren’t leaving for like 2 more hours. Do you really need to be doing push ups right now?” asked Catra. 

“I need to warm up. This is my first battle and I need to be ready for anything,” Adora said. 

“Whatever,” grumbled Catra. 

Adora stopped her training and sat next to Catra. 

“Are you really still mad about me being Force Captain? I thought maybe you’d get over that and you’d be happy for me.”

“I don’t care that you're a Force Captain” Catra demanded. 

Adora put her hand on Catra’s shoulder. Catra felt her body tense up. 

“I’m sorry you can’t come today. I really wish we were doing this together. I tried to convince Shadow Weaver but-” 

“It doesn’t matter!” Catra almost shouted, pulling away from Adora.

Looking back at the hurt expression on Adora’s face, Catra sighed. 

“It’s fine, Adora. Things change. I get it,” 

“Things aren’t going to change that much. I’m still going to be here for you, Catra. We’ll still be able to hang out,” 

“You promise?” 

“I promise,” 

Adora smiled at Catra who begrudgingly smiled back. 

“Oh I almost forgot! I need to sneak this into my tank,” Adora reached under her bed to pull out the sword. 

“Adora, you can’t be serious,” 

“What?” 

“Are you stupid? You can’t bring that!” said Catra. 

“I need to, Catra! What if it can help!” Adora argued. 

“How would that help? You know what happened last time!” 

“Maybe it was a fluke or something I don’t know. All I know is this sword is connected to me somehow. I just- I need to bring it” 

Catra shook her head at Adora. 

“Whatever Adora. I should head back to the barracks before Breakfast” 

“Oh. Yeah I guess so” 

“Um I’ll see you later” Catra started to head out “um and Adora? Good luck today or whatever” 

* * *

The news of their victory at Thaymore had spread quickly. Adora had reported they won without a hitch and were on their way back to the Fright Zone. The win seemed to put the rest of the horde in a great mood. Everyone except Catra, who was dreading the rest of today. 

Shadow Weaver wanted to talk to her. Alone. In the Black Garnet chamber.

She knew whatever was about to happen it couldn’t be good. As she entered, she faked a spurt of confidence. She approached Shadow Weaver who hadn’t yet acknowledged her presence. 

“Uh you wanted to see me, Shadow Weaver?” 

“Catra, yes” Shadow Weaver said, not yet making eye contact. 

“As I thought you were aware, we are trying to win a war,” 

Confused, Catra stayed silent.

“You should know your duty to the Horde. Your loyalty is your main priority,”

“Shadow Weaver I don’t understand. I haven't done-”

“How long has Adora been She-Ra?” She interrupted 

“How long has Adora been Who-now?” Catra laughed. 

“Don’t act dumb, I know she tells you everything,” Shadow Weaver grabbed Catra by the collar. 

“You see, as with any new Force Captain, I installed a camera in some of the machinery to see the details of the battle and this was picked up,” 

Shadow Weaver shoved Catra toward the screen as the video began to play. 

At first it looked like a normal battle. The Horde was overpowering the small number of rebellion soldiers. She saw Adora dodge an Arrow before running. Catra noticed there was a princess there, a short girl with pink hair who teleported away from a Horde soldier. Then she noticed something strange in the corner. 

Shadow Weaver zoomed in and Catra saw that it was Adora. She had chased the boy who had shot the arrow to a spot away from the main action. In her hand, was the sword. Then, just as she had in the training arena, Adora transformed. The boy stared at her in shock. There was a burst of sparkles and suddenly the pink princess appeared. She made a move at Adora who quickly blocked her. 

It was a short interaction as the two teleported away and Adora transformed back. She stumbled to catch her footing before rejoining the rest of the soldiers. 

The screen went black

Catra groaned. She knew Adora shouldn’t have brought that stupid sword. 

“Ahh so you are aware,” Shadow Weaver as she read Catra’s face. 

“Do not lie to me,” The fist on Catra’s collar tightened. 

“Look all I know is Adora found that sword and it can change her into...that” Catra struggled to find the words, “but I don’t know why or how!”

Shadow Weaver hastily shoved Catra away undoing her grip on the girl. 

“I always knew she was special but this...No this is good I can work work with this”

Shadow Weaver muttered to herself clearly forgetting Catra’s presence.

Catra cleared her throat.

“Um, can I go now or?” 

“You are dismissed but do not tell anyone about Adora. Am I making myself clear?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay thanks for reading!! I hope you liked it! Like I said this is very different for me since I usually write one shots and also fluff but I'm enjoying it so far lol! My goal is to update once a week! 
> 
> Also this is lowkey going to focus a lot of Catra and Adora and how this affects their relationship! 
> 
> Anyways please feel free to leave a review/kudos! It would mean a lot! 
> 
> If you ever want to chat or anything my tumblr is @goodmannatalie :)


End file.
